


Merry Measure

by rosebud1000



Series: rosebud rambles [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas songs, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pianist Chat Noir, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Ladybug's regretting coming to this Christmas party, and is hiding in a separate room. Chat Noir can always spare a moment to cheer up his lady with a Christmas Carol.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: rosebud rambles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Merry Measure

Marinette stared at the piano keys. Someone had put garland over the music rack, and the doorframe to the room. She didn’t know why; it was a small room and wasn’t being used for the party.

Coming to a holiday party as Ladybug had been a terrible idea. She didn’t know how to navigate the strange social order, and somehow the lights were too dim and too bright at the same time. She knew she’d left Chat in there alone, but she had to get away. 

The tulle of the skirt she’d made to wear over her suit crunched against the wooden piano bench. She would’ve detransformed, but it was too risky.

“There you are.”

She looked up to see Chat in the doorway. He walked in and she moved to make room for him on the bench.

“Not enjoying the party?”

“I’m a little out of my element.”

“These parties can be awful.” Chat brushed pine needles off the piano. “They’re so stuffy, and they’re made for grown-ups… I don’t blame you for escaping.”

She decided not to mention the way he made it sound he’d been to these events before.

He found a chord, rolling it a few times. Marinette watched as his fingers danced down the piano.

“ _Joy to the World._ ”

He lifted his hand. “Huh?”

“That’s the song, isn’t it?”

“Oh, it’s just a scale. But I guess that is the melody. I don’t know the full thing.” He pursed his lips and pushed the garland further from the keys. “Can you move your feet?”

She pulled them closer to the bench and he rested a foot on the piano’s pedal.

Marinette almost fell over when he started playing. He was _not_ an amateur. His hands were flying across the keyboard, and despite the sheer number of notes being played, she could still pick out the melody.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

Chat’s arm reached around her, and she leaned back to not get hit. The notes dipped down and back up, stretching higher and higher until he was playing the last chorus on the highest notes, and then it was over and all she could do was stare in shock.

“What?”

“You’re amazing.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’ve been playing since I was three.”

“It’s impressive.”

“This is a really nice piano, too.” Chat pulled the lid closed over the keys. “A baby grand, I think.”

It wasn’t until she felt pressure on her fingers that Marinette realized she’d grabbed Chat’s hand. His hand easily covered hers. She wondered what the largest interval he could play was.

“You’re a really good pianist.”

“Haven’t you already said that?”

Marinette lifted his hand, studying the way the light glinted off the pattern on his suit. She didn’t have to decide what to do next. Some part of her had already planned her next move. Her lips brushed his knuckles for a split second, just long enough to feel the warmth of his hand.

They both stared at each other, Chat’s hand falling out of hers and into his lap.

“So, um, back to the party?” he asked as a blush crept up his neck.

Marinette hoped her mask hid her own red cheeks. “Yeah. Back to the party."

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of times I had to delete musical terms because marinette wouldn't know them


End file.
